Skeletal Horde
The Skeletal Horde is a Dungeoneering boss, composed of a collection of skeletons, that can be encountered during several Dungeoneering floors. These floors range from the first and second set of Abandons; floors 12-17 and floors 30-35. The fight The boss consists of several skeletons of varying levels, from the lowest levelled skeleton to a level 178 skeleton. The monsters are immune to the effects of the shadow silk hood, and do not drop anything or give any experience for killing them. Their health is also half of the maximum health they would usually have. (500 would turn into 250). The boss arena has five tunnel entrances. Every three kills the player/team makes, the skinweaver will send a message saying the tunnel has weakened. Block one entrance immediately to prevent the spawn of more skeletons. If you try to block a tunnel prematurely you will be dealt heavy damage. Players will be healed if they stay on the platform with the Divine Skinweaver. She heals faster the longer the player stays on the platform. Only one player can be healed at a time. When all tunnels and skeletons have been dealth with, talking to the skinweaver ends the encounter. Strategy Soloing this boss is quite easy. Kill the skeletons as they appear, using protection prayers if needed. As soloing will make you encounter less high levelled skeletons, if any appear, kill them immediately as they can expend food supplies and deal heavy damage, potentially causing death. If you are low on health, run to the platform the skinweaver is on to heal yourself, but eat if needed, as even with her healing, you can still end up dying. Doing it in a large party can be quite challenging. High level skeletons will spawn out of the tunnels, and players may need to constantly teleport out/heal themselves at the platform. The skinweaver is only able to heal one person at a time, so the person with lowest health should be on the platform while the others deal with the skeletons. Ranged and magic attacks are recommended as you can kill skeletons while being healed by the skinweaver. If you are meleeing, ensure that auto-retaliate is off if you wish to stay near the skinweaver to heal. Level table Note: Warriors can be weak to any of the 4 elements. Drops Trivia * The Skeletal Horde is one of the few Dungeoneering bosses that is not immune to poison, along with the Unholy cursebearer, Sagittare, Warped Gulega and Blink. * If there are no players within range of a skeleton, the skeleton in question will wander around until it's attacked or a player gets into its range. This makes the Skeletal Horde possibly the only boss which has a chance of not attacking a player. * It is impossible to get the dungeoneering title "Double K.O." for this boss, because the system counts talking to the Divine Skinweaver, after blocking all tunnels and killing all skeletons, as "defeating the boss". * The skeletal mages appear to be wearing robes with the symbol of Iban. * This is the only boss group that has decreased health for the units. * All skeletons in the horde have half lifepoints compared to outside the horde. * Each skeleton used to award 53 or 54 experience a kill but this was removed as players could auto-retaliate at the healing platform against the unlimited horde. nl:Skeletal Horde fi:Skeletal Horde Category:Free-to-play bosses